Drake and Josh: Return of The Ex
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Three weeks after The Eyes Have It, Megan's abusive ex, Mark is free from jail, will he cause trouble for Megan and Lin or will they finally be free to be happy together. Megan/Lin, Drake/Rachel, Josh/Mindy.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next Drake and Josh story, set three weeks after The Eyes Have It, Lin and Megan are enjoying their time together, Drake is still dating Rachel Olbermann, however some unpleastant news arives, how will they cope.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAN POV<strong>

It had been three weeks since I had regained my eyesight after the operation to remove the cataracts. I was sitting watching TV with Lin, Drake and Rachel were making out at the other end of the sofa and Josh was through in the kitchen with Mindy. Just then the phone rang, Mom answered it, I decided to dismiss it as unimportant until I glanced back and noticed her expression, she looked worried. I listened in.

"Are you sure...But what if...Okay...I'll tell her...Thank you".

Mom hung up the phone and walked over to us, Drake and Rachel had parted and were also watching confused. I noticed Mom looked scared about something, after a moment of silence I couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Mom, what's going on, who was that?"

She sighed and then, re-awoke my worst nightmare.

"That was the police...Megan...I'm afraid...Mark's made bail, he's out now".

I froze, shock and terror building up in me. Mark, my abusive ex-boyfriend, the guy I dated before Lin. He had been arrested twice for his mistreatment of me and now he was out. Would he come after me a third time, my terror at the thought made me feel physically sick.

I was freaking out, Mark was out of jail and could come back and hurt me again. Oh God, what am going to do? Drake then spoke but his words didn't help.

"Megan, calm down".

I stared at him incredulously.

"Calm down, how the hell am I supposed to calm down when my psycho ex is out of jail!"

"He won't hurt you…"

I almost at once felt myself calm down as Lin wrapped his arms around me, he then continued to speak.

"…You've got us, we can help you remember".

"I-I guess you're right, thanks Lin".

I kissed him, God what did I do to deserve this guy as my boyfriend. Finally, after another ten minutes I was calmer and we were all eating dinner, I was still worried but felt more equipped to cope with the news that my ex was out. After a while I heard that Drake and Rachel were planning another date for tomorrow, however since Rachel's parents were also going out, so Rachel was looking for a babysitter for her younger sister. I willingly volunteered to take care of her, I had taken care of Tori Olbermann a few times and she had taken a liking to me. Lin unfortunately wouldn't be able to help me this time as it was his Mom's birthday, I didn't mind, however it looked like I would be taking care of her alone. Josh and Mindy were going on a date too and Mom and Walter were going out for a romantic day.

**LIN POV**

After dinner Megan and I returned to watch TV, I thought for a moment and then decided to ask her.

"Megan, are you sure you're okay now, I mean…I know you're still freaked out about Mark, but…"

She turned to face me and smiled.

"I'm fine, really".

I thought for a minute and then.

"If you're still worried I could stay with you and watch Tori".

"No Lin, I'll be fine, don't forget, it's your Mom's birthday tomorrow. You can't miss something that important".

I smiled, it was things like that which made me love Megan even more, that and our similar sense of humour, not that we had pranked Drake or Josh or any of the others recently but we still had fun pranking people at school. I smiled and kissed her temple as we continued to watch TV, I just hoped Mark would cause any trouble again. Just then Megan's phone rang, she looked at it and sighed.

"Not a number I recognize, but what's the bet it's Mark".

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it has to be him".

Megan sighed and refused to answer, so it went to voice mail.

"I'm back bitch, I swear to God I'm gonna make you pay for this, got that".

Megan rolled her eyes and deleted it.

"That's just pathetic, he needs new material if he thinks that threat will work".

I smiled, at least Megan was scared of him this time.

**MEGAN POV**

It was the following day, Lin had texted me, he was helping his father prepare for his mother's birthday and promised to call me later. Josh and Mindy were already out on their date, so was Mom and Walter. Drake and Rachel were getting ready to go out, everything for Tori was already set up, I was holding the little girl in my arms. After saying bye to Drake and Rachel I turned back to the main room, I smiled at Tori who smiled back and began playing with my hair. Mark could go to hell with his empty threat, I gently began rocking Tori. She was tired and fell asleep quickly, I smiled again and gently set her in the small crib. I quickly walked through to my room, to make sure I had everything I needed to take care of her.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Mark, Megan's abusive ex, is now out on bail, will he start causing trouble? Megan is currently babysitting, surely nothing can go wrong with that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; Megan is babysitting Rachel's little sister, but, naturally things are about to go wrong, Mark is on the loose after all, just how crazy is he, how far will he go to get to Megan.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, well things are about to heat up.  
>SorrowNoMore: Glad you're enjoying it, here's the next chapter.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh are property of Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAN POV<strong>

I finished checking everything to make sure I had everything I needed for Tori, it was all there. I straightened my T-shirt and then picked up my phone, another threatening voice mail from Mark, I promptly deleted it and shook my head.

'Honestly, guy's gotta get a life'.

I put my phone in my back pocket, just then I heard Tori crying, I smiled and shook my head. That was quick, wonder what's wrong, I hurried through to the living room to see her. I walked into the room and froze, standing there holding Tori Olbermann, no doubt the reason she was crying, was Mark. I forced myself to remain calm, despite the fact that I was terrified, finally I found my voice.

"Y-You..."

He smirked.

"That's right bitch, I'm back".

I was scared about what he had planned for me, but at the moment I was more scared of what he could do to Tori.

"What are you doing here, let her go".

"You know why I'm here and I'll let her go when I get what I want".

I shook my head, backing up slightly, if Tori wasn't in his arms I would've ran to get help from the neighbours.

Mark glared at me, ignoring Tori's cries and the fact she was hitting him in the chest.

"I'm getting sick and tired of waiting for you to come to your senses".

"What?"  
>"I'm fed up waiting for you to realize that I'm the best thing that every happened to you, you're being brainwashed by that lame-ass Chink".<p>

I glared at him, fear momentarily replaced with anger.

"Don't dare talk about Lin like that!"

However Mark's glare immediately struck fear in me again. He glared again and continued.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want about that pathetic Chink you call a boyfriend. Now you're coming with me, now!"

"No way, I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
>"Then I'll just take the little girl with me".<p>

No, I couldn't let that happen, I knew what I had to do then, I couldn't put Tori at risk so I gave up.

"No wait, don't hurt her, leave her alone...I'll come quietly".

"Thought you'd see it my way".

He then put Tori back in her crib, I walked over and tried to calm her. I took a while and I was aware of Mark standing, impatient, I finally calmed Tori and finally managed to get her back to sleep, I didn't want her to have to see this. Once she was asleep I turned to Mark and slowly walked over to him, he seized my arm in a death grip and dragged me to the front door. I finally saw how he got in too, the open living room window, I had opened it so the room wouldn't be to hot for Tori and now I had put both of us in danger. Hopefully I had ensured her safety however, as Mark dragged me outside I noticed I had a chance. If I could get free and somehow distract him I could run back inside, lock the door, grab Tori and head out the back, from there I could run to the neighbours house and get help. I immediately began to struggle, Mark however tightened his grip on me.

"Stop struggling bitch, I'm warning you, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

We were half-way to his car now, I struggled more desperately and tried to punch him. He dodged and sighed.

"Hard way it is".

He reached into his pocket and I continued to struggle.

"Help, someone help me, Hel-!"

I was cut off by Mark forcing a sweet smelling rag over my mouth and nose. I felt myself getting weaker and drowsy, my struggles grew weaker and before long I found myself passing out and soon I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I found myself lying on some sort of makeshift bed in a dank room with only one door and a small window high in the wall. I tried to get up but found that I was tied to the bed, trying to yell for help I discovered that I was also gagged. What the hell was going on, where was I, where had Mark taken me. Just then I heard footsteps and then the door opened, Mark stood there, smirking.

"Good, about time you woke up".

He walked over, sat down on the edge of the bed and removed my gag, immediately I tried to talk.

"Where am I, what's going on..."  
>"Shut up!"<p>

He backhanded me across the face and then continued.

"Well since it won't be of any use to you, I'll tell you a few things".

What did he mean, I could easily find some way to grab my phone and...That plan was soon shot down when I saw Mark had my phone in his possession.

"If you really want to know, you're in the basement in my house, my parents are away for a long holiday so we have the place to ourselves...nice, huh".

I swallowed nervously and tried to speak.

"You won't get away with this".

"I will, because nobody knows where you are, nobody can save you, not even you're stupid worthless little 'boyfriend'".

Before I could protest further Mark gagged me again and then spoke, his tone threatening again.

"Now, I see how you've been brainwashed by that stupid prick, I'm gonna have to knock some sense into you".

He began his usual pattern of beating me, he attacked me savagely and then I heard a cracking sound, I let out a muffled scream as he broke my right arm. Finally he stopped and smirked, I let out another muffled scream as he slid his hand up my leg, under my skirt, but then he stood up and pulled out my phone. He was just as perverted and abusive as ever, stupid bigoted asshole, but what was he doing.

"Excuse me a minute, I've gotta call the Chink boy".

I stared in shock and horror as I saw him dial Lin's number, I shuddered to think what he'd do when he found out Lin was actually on my speed dial, number 1. I tried to focus but the pain from my arm made it impossible, I whimpered and tried hard not to move, so as not to risk further pain or damage to my arm. I found myself praying desperately to be rescued.

'Lin, Drake, anyone please...save me'.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Megan has been kidnapped by Mark and is now trapped in his basement, he is back to beating her and is now about to call and no doubt mock Lin, what will happen next, will Megan be saved, what will Mark do? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; Lin is about to discover what happened, as will Drake and Rachel, also Mark will reveal his plan to force Megan to stay with him, even if she doesn't want to. This will also reveal the reason for the M rating.

Boris Yeltsin: Yep, things are just going to get worse however.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p><strong>LIN POV<strong>

I smiled, Mom had enjoyed the surprise celebration Dad and I had prepared about her birthday. I of course wondered how Megan was getting on with her babysitting. Just then my phone rang, I picked it up, it was Megan, strange, I said I would call her, shrugging I answered the call.

"Hey".

"Well if it isn't the Chinese boy, nice to hear from you".

I froze, it wasn't Megan, it was that abusive, bigoted ex of hers, Mark.

"What do you want, how did you get Megan's phone?"

"How do you think?"

I felt sick when I heard a whimper and the sound of his hand making contact with something, I also heard his satisfied snigger and realized the truth, he had kidnapped her, and from the sounds of things he was feeling her up, his hand was probably on one of her legs.

"You sick freak, let her go!"

"That's not gonna happen, she needs to see the truth, that she belongs to me, not you".

I glared, couldn't this guy get the hint, Megan hated him.

"She'll never be your girlfriend again".

"Oh she will, she'll realize the truth even if I have to knock it into her...or give her no choice".

I was shocked at the threat in his voice there, what did he mean, before I could ask he hung up. I stared at the phone, shock, terror and anger running through me at the same time.

"Lin?"

It was my parents, they must've over heard, I immediately explained.

"It was Megan's ex, Mark, the one I told you about".

"The one who beat her up".

I nodded and continued.

"Yeah, he's kidnapped her, I don't what he's doing to her, but it sounds like she's been hurt".

Mom immediately stood up.

"I'll call the police".

I nodded, I just hoped I could find a way to save Megan before Mark did anything terrible to her.

**DRAKE POV**

I smiled as Rachel and I returned home, the date had gone perfectly, after all the girls I'd dated over the years I was more than certain now that Rachel was the right girl for me. We opened the door and were greeted by the sound of Tori crying, Rachel hurried over to her and picked her up.

"Shhh, it's okay Tori, she's hungry, I'll go feed her".

I nodded and then looked around, something wasn't right here.

"Rachel, Megan was supposed to be looking after Tori".

"Yeah, Megan wouldn't leave her crying like that. What are you doing?

I had pulled out my phone.

"I'm gonna call Lin, see if he's heard from her".

"Good idea".

Rachel continued to take care of Tori and calm her down while I called Lin. Finally he answered.

"Drake?"

"Hey, have you heard from Megan?"

His answer confirmed my worst fears.

"Mark has, he kidnapped her, he just contacted me, using her phone".

"Are you sure, he could've just stole her phone".

"I heard her there, he's hurt her, badly. Mom's calling the police, there gonna do what they can but...I'm gonna call my friends, we'll look or her too".

Lin's friends, I knew at least one of them was the son of a police officer, so they would be more than helpful.

"Great idea, just be careful".

"Don't worry".

"Actually, do you think you could come round? We need to tell Mom and the others".

"Sure, I'll be right round".

I hung up, great, my worst fears had been realized, despite al our reassurance that nothing would happen, Mark had kidnapped Megan effortlessly. But how, I realized that I knew the answer as I looked back at Rachel who was feeding Tori, Mark had used to Tori to force Megan into coming with him. Rachel looked up and saw my expression.

"What happened?"

"Mark, he's kidnapped Megan".

I quickly walked over in case she fell down, I didn't want her to hurt herself of Tori.

"He...He..."  
>"Yeah, he must've threatened to hurt Tori in order to force Megan to go with him, she must've struggled, knowing Megan, once Tori was safe, she would've tried to escape. Mark must've overpowered her and now he's holding her prisoner".<p>

"What are we...?"

I gently calmed her.

"Lin's parents already called the police, Mark phoned him to gloat. Lin's coming over, he'll help us, we've gotta tell Mom and the others".

Rachel nodded and we waited for Lin to arrive along with the rest of the family. God, I just hope Megan will be okay, I could only hope Mark wouldn't hurt her too badly.

**MEGAN POV**

I was aware now that I was shaking with fear. I moaned into the gag as Mark grabbed my leg, he let go and stood up, a short while later he hung up the phone and put it on a table, too far for me to reach. He smirked and turned to me, he yanked the gag out of my mouth and spoke.

"Well, I'm giving you one last chance, give up the stupid Chink and become my girlfriend again, or I'll give you no choice but to become my girlfriend".

I glared at him, daring him to do his worst.

"Up yours, asshole".

Mark shook his head.

"So, you still wanna do things the hard way huh".

He laughed and spoke again.

"Then I'll give you no choice, you'll have to leave him and be mine".

"What makes you think I'll even consider leaving Lin for you?"

His smirk made me worry, what was he planning? Suddenly I felt his hands sliding up my legs, under my skirt and then, he yanked my underwear down until he forcibly removed it completely.

"What the hell?"

My eyes widened in horror, my heart raced as my fear heightened, Mark forced my skirt up and began fumbling with his belt and revealed how he planned to force me to stay with him.

"You'll have to stay with me, especially when you're gonna bear my child".

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Mark palns to rape Megan and impregnate her in order to force her to stay with him, Lin, Drake and Rachel know she's been kidnapped but are unaware of this development. Next up, Mark carried out his plan, the rest of the family hears and the police begin to search, as do Lin and his friends also, someone from Lin's past returns. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; Megan is about to be raped by Mark, also the rest of the family discover what has hapened, Lin prepares to search for Megan along with his friends, but meets someone unexpected.

Boris Yeltsin: You bet, although not for a while yet.  
>SorrowNoMore: You've actually got it right, he's not thinking straight, that's the point, nice work.<br>Bellsdestiny: Thanks, gald you're enjoying the story.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schneider

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAN POV<strong>

God, please no, this can't be happening. Mark was going to rape me, try and impregnate me. I struggled but it was hopeless, I was tied to the bed too tightly and my broken arm made it impossible for me to put up a decent fight. Mark laughed at my futile efforts and, finally having got his belt undone he removed his jeans and boxers and climbed on top of me, forcing my legs apart.

"No, please...stop!"

He just laughed, I couldn't believe a single person could be so cruel.

"Stop? I'm just getting started".

With that he shoved the gag back in my mouth and then, it happened. I felt a horrible ripping sensation and screamed, he was violent and uncaring, he repeatedly forced himself into me, not caring how much he hurt me. I struggled uselessly and tried to resist the pain, but it was pointless. Mark was laughing as I broke down crying, he was getting what he wanted. Finally he stopped, I knew what had happened then, he had finished for now, he was gonna wait and see if I was pregnant. I finally opened my eyes and almost passed out, between my legs was so much blood, my blood, Mark laughed again and taunted me.

"Hah, you bled like a stuck pig, pathetic".

He stood up and walked to the door, he looked back.

"I have to go take a shower now, you enjoy your last moments being able to cling to that Chink".

He then left, leaving me broken and crying.

**LIN POV**

I had called my friends and told them what had happened, they had all agreed to help. I was going to meet them later, right now I had to talk to Megan's family. Audrey and Walter were sitting on the sofa, Drake, Rachel and Tori were next to them, Josh and Mindy had just arrived. I sighed and began to explain.

"Okay, I got a phone call, it was from Mark...Megan's ex. He was using her phone, I heard her in the background, he's hurt again, I don't know how badly. But what I do know is...he's kidnapped her, God only knows what he's doing to her".

There was stunned silence for a while until Audrey found her voice.

"We have to call the police"

"My parents already did that, they'll be here soon".

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Walter answered it and let the police in, I then explained to the police what I knew, the others told them about Mark, they knew him well, of course, due to him being arrested twice before for his treatment of Megan. I recognized one of the police officer's as Fang's father, one of the police officers turned to me.

"One thing doesn't make sense, if he kidnapped her, why would he call you and not her parents?"

I sighed and explained.

"I'm her current boyfriend, it's me he really hates, he's a racist bigot and thinks he's 'superior' to me and is trying to force Megan to be with him".

The police officer nodded and after reassuring us they would do everything to find her they left. There was silence for a moment until I finally spoke.

"I've gotta meet up with Fang and the others, we're gonna look for Megan too".

"Be careful".

The others all nodded and, along with Drake I headed outside, I turned to him.

"I'm sorry about this, it's partly my fault this happened to Megan, I should've been with her".

Drake shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault, it's Mark's, it's all his fault, he has to be made to pay for this".

I nodded, that didn't stop me feeling guilty.

I looked up and froze.

"No way".

Walking towards me was a girl I recognized, she saw me and stopped too, clearly shocked. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and was the same age as me, I knew who she was, Drake looked confused.

"Who is that?"

"Allison Rosenberg, my ex-girlfriend, before I started dating Megan".

Allison walked over, disbelief showing clearly on her face.

"Lin?"

"Hey Allison".

She smiled.

"It is you, I can't believe it, how are?"

I sighed, I didn't have time for this, but Allison didn't know that.

"Good".

"So, are you seeing someone now?"

It was simple curiosity, she wanted to know if I had moved on following our mutual break-up.

"Yeah, I am, Megan Parker".

"Where is she?"

I didn't want to have to go through this again.

"She's not here, she's gone missing, I'm gonna go look for her".

I quickly looked over at Drake, indicated that I didn't want Allison to know about this, he nodded and then headed back to his house.

"Allison, listen I..."

"Who was that?"

I shook my head.

"Megan's brother, listen I need to go, I've gotta talk to my friends, we're gonna be looking for Megan".

I then turned and hurried to the park where I had agreed to meet with my friends, I barely noticed Allison shaking her head, something was bothering her but I couldn't care less at the moment, I had to focus on finding Megan.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Megan has been raped, has Mark achieved his goal. Also Lin is about to start his search for Megan, however he has met his ex Allison, will she help them or try to get in the way, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; Lin and his friends are going to begin their search for Megan, Allison will also get involved. Also Mark makes a surprsing discovery which will lead him to anger and attack Megan again, will she make it, or will Mark get what he wants.

SorrowNoMore: Yeah well, at this rate Lin's more likely to get to Mark first.  
>Bellsdestiny: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying the story.<br>Boris Yeltsin: Yep, they certainly are.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p><strong>LIN POV<strong>

I met up with Fang and the others, we were going to perform our own search for Megan. However they only knew I was looking for Megan, not why, Fang asked.

"So Lin, why are we doing this?"

"Well..."  
>"That's a good question".<p>

I spun around, it was Allison, what the hell, when did she get here? Fang was also surprised.

"Allison, what are you doing here?"

"I just happened to hear what you guys were talking about".

I shook my head.

"Well I..."

"Honestly Lin, why are you bothering, she's obviously left for some reason, she's gone, accept it".

I groaned, Allison had an unfortunate habit to be blunt at times, but this time she was wrong, I didn't want to say anything but I had to tell the truth now. They all needed to know.

"You're wrong Allison, Megan hasn't gone anywhere...Willingly anyway. Her ex-boyfriend, Mark...He's kidnapped her and is holding her hostage right now. I dread to thing what he's doing to her, all I know is she's suffering".

They were shocked, especially Allison, I turned to my friends again.

"We have to find her, save her, I've already told you guys about Mark, Peng, this is why we really need you".

Peng Yuan was the physically strongest member of the group, although his intelligence was also one of the highest of the group, Fang was the smartest. He nodded, we knew Mark was dangerous and rather strong, Peng was the only person I knew who was stronger.

I was distracted from further planning by Allison's voice.

"Lin".

I sighed and turned back to face her.

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean what I said okay".

I sighed, another thing about Allison, she could be blunt at times but was aware of it and tried to make amends whenever she was.

"It's fine, just forget it".

"No, please, let me help, I wanna help you find her".

I stared, surprised.

"What?"

"I wanna help you find, please".

I thought for a moment, although I didn't want to put anyone else in danger , I knew already that Fang, Peng, Jia Chong and I were in danger. But the more I though about it the more I thought it would be better to have an extra pair of eyes.

"Okay Allison, thanks, okay we're gonna look for her. First thing we've gotta do is find out where Mark has been lately, thanks to Megan's help I know about his favourite hang-outs. We're just gonna look around, see if he's been to any of them recently, see if he's mentioned anything about Megan".

The others agreed and soon we were heading off, starting our search, I just prayed I would find Megan, and that she'd be alive.

**MEGAN POV**

It was late at night, I didn't know exactly what time it was other than it was late. I heard the door open and Mark walked in, he was smirking.

"Hey bitch, enjoying yourself".

Asshole, I would've glared at him if I had any strength to do so. Mark laughed and then looked over to the wall to my right, he then glared.

"What the hell, Shit!"

He flew into a rage and attacked me again, this time breaking my nose and soon the blood covered the lower part of my face.

"I can't believe this, fucking hell, all that effort for nothing".

My heart skipped a beat, what did he mean by that?

"Looks like I didn't get my wish".

I felt relief, I wasn't pregnant, but how did he know that. I got my answer when I looked at what he had looked at and glared. Oh that was just sick, this was unbelievable, he was using the time we had spent together as background knowledge and had obviously been planning this for some time. The object he had seen was a calendar, normal enough until I noticed what he had marked on it, that was what had sickened me, the psycho had marked the calendar with my menstrual cycle, his timing was off, that was why I wasn't pregnant. My relief unfortunately showed on my face and suddenly he grabbed my throat and nearly choked me.

"Don't know what you're laughing at bitch, you'll have my child one way or another".

He let me go and stood up, he walked over to the calendar and studied it. Then his face split into an unpleasant grin.

"Well what do you know? If I just wait until after midnight, I can have some more fun and have a good chance to get what I want".

Shit, no, what was he going to do, wait here till it was time to rape me again?

"Well, I'll be heading off for a drink, see you later, I'll be sure to give you a good one this time".

Good for him, not for me, I knew that's what he meant. He then left, I tried to struggle and get free but it was hopeless, I was too weak and he had tied me too tightly, the gag stopped me from screaming for help.

**DRAKE POV**

I was pacing in my room, I couldn't stop myself from worrying about Megan, what was happening to her, what was Mark doing to her? I groaned and dropped down onto the sofa, Rachel was sitting next to me and hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay Drake, the police will find her".

I groaned again.

"If they don't?"

"Then Lin and his friends will".

I sighed, I knew that what Rachel said was true. The police might search for her and not find her, but Lin and his friends would not stop and were more likely succeed. I just hoped they would find her in time.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Megan isn't pregnant but Mark plans to rape her again, knowing her menstrual cycle, and try and impregnante her yet again, Lin and his friends and searching as is Allison, will they be able to find her? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6; Lin, Allison and Lin's friends are all looking for Megan, Mark is waiting for Megan's menstrual cycle before he rapes her again, what's going to happen, read on to find out?

Boris Yeltsin: You bet it won't, in fact just wait until the next chapter.  
>SorrowNoMore: My heart goes out to you, rape is the most disgusting crime, just proves how evil Mark is, don't worry he'll get his comeuppance.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>ALLISON POV<strong>

I sighed, Lin and his friends had been searching for hours. It was almost one in the morning and we were no closer to finding his girlfriend, we had split up but it hadn't helped. I thought about Lin's girlfriend Megan Parker, the way he spoke about her I could see how dedicated he was to her. I shuddered to think what that crazy ex of hers was doing to her. I was so lost in thought that I walked into someone.

"Sorry".

"Watch where you're going bitch".

I glared at the guy, did a double take and then walked on before hiding around the nearest alleyway. I couldn't believe it, it was that psycho Mark, Megan's ex boyfriend, the guy who had kidnapped her. I listened as I heard him mutter to himself.

"One O'clock, good, should be time, I better hurry, gotta make sure Megan finally gets the hint".

I couldn't believe this, I saw my chance and quietly began to follow him as he headed off, I knew from what he had just said that he would lead me right to her. I knew however that I wouldn't be able to do anything myself, I knew Mark was much stronger than I was and would probably attack me if I tried to save her, I knew what I had to do. I was going to follow him, find out where he was holding Megan and then I'd call Lin and tell him. I followed him to wherever he was going, twice he turned around and nearly caught me, I knew from Lin's description of him that this guy was volatile and would explode for no reason. Finally we arrived at the place he was holding Megan, I couldn't believe it, it was his own home, was he bold or just thick. Then I noticed the lack of cars, his parents weren't here and it was then I saw the faint light from a small window near the base of the house, a basement. I waited for some time, wanting to be sure he wasn't going to come back out, and then I slowly edged over to the basement window.

I reached the window and suddenly heard what sounded like a muffled shriek, I froze briefly and then edged over to the window again and looked in. I nearly threw up at the horror I saw, Mark was there, so was Megan, she was tied to a bed, gagged and she looked a mess, she had been badly beaten, the most horrifying part of it was the fact Mark was engaged in sexual intercourse with her, and it was clear she was not a willing participant, he was raping her, okay, this was guy was beyond sick. If only I could do something to stop this, but if I did I knew Mark would overpower me and hurt me too, I had to call Lin, quickly, he was the only one who could do something. I managed to sneak away from the window, I kept the house in sight in case Mark came back out, I called Lin.

"C'mon, pick up, pick up".

Finally he answered the phone.

"Allison, what is it?"

"I've found them, both of them...He's holding her prisoner in his own home".

There was a moment's silence and then.

"His house, is he out of his mind?"

"He's got the house to himself, he's holding her in basement...Lin...He's raping her".

"What!"

"You have to hurry".

There was a slight pause and then.

"I'm on my way, just stay hidden, I'll call the others and get over there right away".

"Okay, hurry".

We hung up and I waited and prayed for Lin to arrive, before things got out of hand.

**MEGAN POV**

I was left trembling and crying as Mark finally stopped, he was more violent this time, groping me and biting my neck, at one point drawing blood. I nervously glanced down, I was bleeding again, Mark smirked and walked over to check the calendar.

"Good, it worked perfectly this time".

I whimpered, I knew he was referring to my menstrual cycle, his timing had been perfect this time, there was a much higher chance that I was pregnant now, Mark seemed certain of it. He turned to me and had that evil smirk again.

"Perfect, now you'll have my child, if not then we'll just have to go again. In fact, this is so much fun, just watching your face is enough to get me hungry for more and it feels great just doing it, I think we can go again, I'll give you...half an hour then we'll go for it".

Laughing he walked off and left the room, I struggled desperately, crying, I couldn't believe it, he was going to rape me again, for no reason there than he enjoyed it, this can't be happening.

'Lin, please...Save me, I can't take this anymore'.

I prayed silently, I was almost at breaking point, anymore of this and I'd be begging for someone to kill me. No wait, I couldn't think like that, I had to stay strong. I had to either find a way out of this myself or hope that Lin or anyone would save me, until then I had to stay strong. I had to endure whatever Mark would throw at me, I made up my mind, he could try and force me but I wouldn't let him force my legs apart this time, I would fight back no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Mark believes he's finally got Megan pregnant and she has no way of knowing if he has or not, Lin now knows where she is and is coming to the rescue, will he succeed before Mark rapes her again, for fun this time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7; Megan is still in danger, but Lin now knows where Mark's keeping her and is on his way to save her, who will succeed, Lin or Mark, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, they are on their way to save her.  
>Bellsdestiny: Thanks, now here comes the main event.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAN POV<strong>

I tried to concentrate through all the pain I was feeling but it was difficult, added to the fact I was afraid Mark had achieved his desire, trying to get me pregnant. Just then I heard the door open, I opened my eyes, Mark was back, I knew why he was here, he wanted to rape me again. I was gonna give in, not this time, I couldn't let him have his way again. I watched as he approached, smirking.

"Okay bitch, it's time…Well what are you waiting for...Spread your legs bitch!"

I refused and when he tried to force my legs apart I resisted. Then I felt something cold against my throat, I looked down, it was a knife.

"Do it or I'll cut your throat!"

I glared back at him, I knew he wouldn't carry out his threat, if he wanted me to have his child he couldn't just kill me. He seemed to realize that but then came up with another plan.

"Fine bitch, if that's what you want, maybe I'll just go and grab your Chink boyfriend and bring him here and deal with him. That's your choice bitch, spread your legs, or I slit your 'boyfriends' throat!"

I froze, I thought I could resist but now he was threatening Lin, I knew he would carry out that threat and I wasn't about to push things that far. I had no choice, if I continued to resist Lin would die so I gave up, however before I could give up I heard something, from above.

"Megan!"

It was Lin, he had found me, Mark's glare turned to a look of fear.

"Shit".

Then however it came back and he turned and left the room, I tried desperately to get the gag off my mouth and shout out to warn Lin about Mark.

**LIN POV**

I had yelled out, looking for Megan, I knew she was being held in the basement of the house, but where was the door to the basement. The house was quiet, way too quiet, I knew Mark was still inside too, I walked slowly forwards. Just then I heard something, heavy breathing, I quickly jumped out of the way just in time as Mark attacked me, I saw the knife, shit, I had to get that out of his hands. He lunged at me again, I dodged quickly and then, when he attacked again I took a risk and managed to grab his arm, I struggled against him and finally managed to force the knife out of his hand. I kicked it away and managed to deliver an elbow to the gut, in response he threw me aside. I hit one of the counters hard, the drawers inside were jarred and their contents spilled out. I quickly jumped up and tried to attack him, he grabbed me and delivered a kick to the back of my legs and I went down, he pinned me on the ground, face down. I struggled against him but suddenly, I felt him force my arms behind me and he began to bind my wrists together with what felt like duct tape. He then spoke, his tone full of menace.

"I'm glad you came, you saved me the trouble for trying to get you".

"Asshole, it's over for you".

"Yeah right, I'll be keeping both of you here, you'll be the perfect leverage so Megan will do what I want her to do".

I had been fighting against him but it was useless. He was now tying my ankles together, I was right, it was duct tape. Luckily I had seen something and now I had managed to grab a pair of scissors and was trying to cut the tape away from my wrists. Mark continued.

"I don't know why you're bothering, she's not interested in you anymore, she was all over me when I gave her the chance, she's just acting stubborn now".

"Shut up, fucking liar!"

He glared at me.

"Idiot, well if that's how you feel then maybe I'll let you watch next time we have fun.

"You raped her you sick freak!"

Mark glared at me and was about to attack me but my hands were now free. I delivered a quick punch to the face and cut the tape away from my feet. I jumped up and, in a blind rage attacked him but he managed to beat me back, he then tripped me again and as I tried to get back up he slammed his foot down on my hand. I roared in pain as I felt it break, I glared up at him as he spoke.

"Why would Megan even be interested in a lame Chink like you, I can at least pleasure her, unlike you, with your 'small parts'".

I rolled my eyes, God did he believe that lame stereotype.

I waited for him to try and attack me again but he never got the chance. Before he could Peng tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Fang and Jia ran in and helped me up, I walked over to Mark, ignoring the pain in my hand.

"I know you're holding Megan in the basement, where is it?"

"Fuck the lot you, fucking Communist bastards!"

I sighed and nodded, Peng simply had to press one finger into any pressure point and soon Mark gave up.

"Over there, can't miss it, now get this ape off me".

"Nice try, Peng, you can hurt him again for what he called you, then just hold him down".

I turned to Fang.

"The police?"

"On their way, I already called Dad, we'll keep him here for the police, you go save Megan".

"Alright, thanks".

I headed off through the door Mark mentioned and down the steps that led to the basement. My hand hurt like hell but I couldn't care less at the moment. Finally I came to a door, this had to be it, I eased it opened and walked in. I saw Megan and felt my heart break, she was tied to the bed, gagged and was a mess, she was covered in injuries and I saw the evidence of her rape, I noticed that she was trembling, her eyes were closed, I realized then that she thought I was Mark.

"Megan".

Her eyes shot opened and stared at me as I approached and removed the gag.

"Lin, you're okay…I thought Mark…"

"My friends have got him pinned, the police should have him about now too".

I untied her and, careful of her broken arm I gently lifted her up, having fixed her clothes.

"Let's get you out of here".

"Lin…your hand".

"It'll be fine, I have you get you out, let's go".

I turned, still carrying her, she was still trembling, I couldn't believe one guy was sick enough to do this. I kissed her forehead in an attempt to calm her and then prepared to get her out of here and away from the nightmare.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Megan has been saved, Lin is now carrying her out of the nightmare, Mark has been arrested, all that remains is for Megan and Lin to get to the hospital to recover and then rebuild their lives. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 8**

Chapter 8; Lin is now taking Megan out of Mark's house and to safety, they also need to recover from their injuries and find out if Megan is pregnant or not.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you enjoyed it.  
>SorrowNoMore: Yep, she is, now Lin has to get her out.<br>Bellsdestiny: Yeah, although she still has a long way to go.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

* * *

><p><strong>DRAKE POV<strong>

I was standing outside Mark's house, the place he had been keeping Megan, Rachel, Josh, Mom, Walter and Lin's ex Allison were also there. Lin's friends had left the house and explained that the police were arresting Mark, Lin had gone to save Megan. Soon the police came out with Mark, he was struggling and when he saw us he glared. He began hurling obscenities at us and even started to make claims about what he had done to Megan, even making it seem likes Megan enjoyed what happened. Sick bastard, I ought to rip his arms off, luckily I was restrained by Rachel and Josh.

"Drake calm down, you know he's lying".

I listened to Rachel and managed to relax, I just had to wait, wait for Lin to carry her out.

**LIN POV**

I gently carried Megan, ignoring the pain in my broken hand. I began to carry her out of this nightmare, Megan was trembling and finally seemed to find her voice.

"L-Lin, Mark...He..."

"I know he raped you".

But it was much worse than I realized.

"He raped me twice...He was trying to get me pregnant with his kid, to force me to stay with him".

I couldn't say anything, I looked at her, she was crying, I kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, I'm here".

"But...What if I am pregnant?"

I didn't need to think about how I would answer.

"Then I'll help you raise the child".

"Even if it's not yours?"  
>"Of course".<p>

I smiled as Megan moved slightly and rested her head on my chest.

"Lin...Thank you".

I nodded, by now we had climbed out of the basement. I walked, mindful of Megan's injuries too and exited the house.

As soon as I left I could see the police still there, Mark in the back of one of the cars, glaring at me. I walked over to the ambulance that I saw, as I walked over Drake and the others came over and tried to talk to me all at once.

"Guys, guys, one at a time, please".

Drake then spoke.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Well..."

Megan quickly looked up and spoke quickly.

"Mom...Mark raped me twice, I think I might be pregnant".

I quickly watched their reactions, they were all horrified at what Mark had done, Drake was enraged.

"I'll kill him".

"Drake".

Rachel tried to calm him down, Audrey took a calmer approach.

"It's okay Megan, don't worry, if you are pregnant we'll all help out".

I saw Megan's expression change, she seemed relieved, then, following the recommendation of the police and doctors there I took Megan to the ambulance, we both needed hospital treatment, although I didn't want to leave Megan's side I knew I had to get my hand seen to.

**MEGAN POV**

I was lying in the hospital bed, my nose had been fixed as best as they could, my arm was now in a cast, all the blood had been cleaned up and one of the doctors was running some tests to check if I was pregnant. I was lying trembling, it was irrational but when a police officer came to collect a statement from me I had freaked out, he had asked me if I wanted someone with me and I asked for Lin. I soon heard someone approaching, it was Lin, I managed to sit up, Lin sat next to me and I fell into his arms, my head on his shoulder. I calmed down and spoke to the police officer, telling him what happened. After he left I had begged Lin to stay with me, he agreed. I noticed his hand was in a brace now, I smiled weakly and spoke.

"Lin, thanks for...everything, you saved me".

"I'd do anything for you".

"Yeah, I think you've proved that".

We sat quietly for some time and then Lin looked up and spoke.

"Here comes the doctor".

My head shot up, I knew he was coming to reveal to me if I was pregnant or not. The doctor walked in and read the sheet of paper in his hand, I swallowed nervously, wondering what the results were, finally he revealed the truth.

"Well Miss Parker, you will be relieved to hear that you are not pregnant, you got lucky, I'll leave this with you, read it over if you need proof, now just relax and try to recover".

Smiling the doctor left, I fell back onto the bed relieved, Lin pulled me into a tight hug, I smiled, soon Drake and the others arrived and I informed them that I wasn't pregnant, they all showed signs of relief, I smirked, Lin noticed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, Mark wouldn't like it if he found out about this".

The others all smirked too, we knew it wouldn't be long before the police were informed of everything and then Mark would find out his plan had failed. Eventually I was lying back on the bed, Lin and my family sitting in the room, I was finally free of that den of terror and could now focus on recovering.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Megan is now recovering and has found out she is not pregnant. Next up, With her parents working with the police Megan stays at Lin's house for the night, how will things work. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**DRAKE AND JOSH: RETURN OF THE EX**

**CHAPTER 9**

Chapter 9; Megan spends the night at Lin's house, he is dedicated to protecting her from her nightamres, will they be able to overcome the terror of what has happened?

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, well at least she has Lin and Drake and the rest of the family to help her.  
>Bellsdestiny: Yeah, although even if she was Lin would still have helped her of course.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>LIN POV<strong>

It was almost a week later, we were fully recovered, physically, and now, while Megan's family spoke to the police which was looking to take all night. So Megan was spending the night at my house, my parents were relieved that she was safe and were doing everything they could to make her comfortable. They were concerned for her welfare, she was still trembling almost non-stop, unsurprisingly the slightest mention of Mark or what happened caused her to freak out. Right now Megan and I were sitting watching TV, I had my arm around her, calming her and gently kissing her temple. Just then I heard my father call me through to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back".

She nodded and I hurried through to the kitchen. My parents had obviously been sitting, talking, my father looked up and spoke.

"I understand Megan's been brutally attacked by this guy, what happened to him?"

"He's been arrested, he won't be allowed back out for a long time, when he finally does get out, if he comes anywhere near her, he'll be arrested again".

My parents briefly looked at each other and then my father spoke again.

"Okay, we just wanted to make sure that the guy who did this to her was being made to pay for what he's done. It's late, the two of you should go to bed".

"Yeah, thanks Dad".

"Take good care of her Lin".

"I will Mom".

I left the kitchen and walked back over to Megan, she was trembling again, I smiled and, as she stood up I hugged her and kissed her.

"C'mon, let's go, we should probably get to bed".

Megan looked up at me.

"This was a last minute decision remember, I don't have my pyjamas".

"I'm sure we can find a pair of my pyjamas for you to wear, let's go".

I took her hand gently and we walked off to my room.

I quickly found a spare pair of my pyjamas and handed them to Megan, she looked at them and then back at me.

"Aren't they a bit big?"

"It'll be fine".

Megan asked me to stay with her, I smiled and turned around so I was facing the wall. Megan might be right about them being to big, I was almost a foot taller than her and I had broader shoulders.

"Lin".

I turned around, Megan was now wearing the pyjamas I handed her.

"They're dragging on the floor".

I walked over to her and helped her roll up the pant legs, I then stepped back. I fought back a smirk when I noticed she was right, despite rolling up the pant legs, only her toes were visible beneath the pant legs, her narrow shoulders were lost in the pyjama shirt, as were her hands as the sleeves fell past them, the shirt almost reached her knees, I continued to fight back a smirk, she looked like a little kid trying on her parents clothes, it was rather endearing.

"I was right, they're too big".

I walked over and hugged her, kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, I think it looks cute".

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, I quickly got ready for bed myself and we were in bed, I held Megan close and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep. I sighed, she looked so fragile at the moment, I swore I would never let this happen again, I would protect her, no matter what.

**MEGAN POV**

I wasn't sure how long I had been sleeping but soon I jerked awake screaming, I had been having nightmares ever since I had been rescued. Almost at once I felt Lin's grip on me tighten and his voice whispering calming phrases, I slowly began to relax and then, I partially buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lin, I-I..."  
>"It's okay, I'm here, I've got you, you're safe".<p>

I finally calmed down, I heard Lin's voice and realized he was talking to his parents, he was reassuring them that I was fine, he would take care of me. Finally I felt him gently lift my face up and kiss me, I kissed back, desperate to feel his lips on mine. Finally we parted and he gently let me use his chest as a pillow again. I slowly began to drift off to sleep again, as I did I heard Lin's voice.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, I'll protect you, I'm always here for you Megan".

I smiled and finally managed to get back to sleep, in the arms of the one person who was willing to risk anything for me, Lin, my boyfriend, no matter what Mark said, that would always be true.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, Megan is still suffering but Lin is always there for her, together they can pull through, Mark will no longer be a threat to Megan so now she can focus on recovering and being happy with Lin. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
